A Little Taste
by WithHonors
Summary: Hazel is Scott's biological sister and when she comes to town in search of her mother, she is swept up in the usual werewolf business that surrounds Beacon Hills. A revamp of my previous fanfic with the same title. Rated M for later chapters due to graphic scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone, so if you've already read this story before you know it looks kind of familiar. I had a fanfic up with the same name a while back but decided to re-edit it all and change the direction of the story a little bit. It's still the same basic storyline with my OC being Scott's sister and her getting caught up in the werewolf mess. Anyways, as usual I do not own Teen Wolf, only my OC :)**

* * *

The roar of her motorcycle filled her ears. Her eyes scanned the road ahead of her as she sped toward her new life. She flew past a sign and smiled, she was finally going to meet her biological mother. She chuckled, Beacon Hills was such a small town, but she knew all about it. The newspapers headlined Beacon Hills nearly every other week. A death here, a mysterious attack there, and the occasional fire every couple years.

She didn't care how screwed up the town was, she wanted to meet her biological mother. Her hair whipped around her helmet as she sped into town. She passed the high school, barely glancing as she passed it. She continued through the town until she came to the address she had been waiting to see. She put the kickstand down and hopped off the sleek motorcycle.

She removed the helmet, allowing her long auburn hair to cascade down her back in reckless curls. She approached the door before her and slowly climbed the steps to reach it. Her hand hovered over the doorbell for a second. She checked the driveway to make sure her mother was home. After assuring herself that nothing could possibly go wrong, she pushed on the doorbell and flinched as it began to ring.

" I've got it mom." A male's deep voice echoed. She stood there, fidgeting with her nails as she waited for the door to open.

The door swung open and the girl stood there, afraid to say anything to the boy standing in front of her. He was quite handsome, short black hair, tanned skin, and a killer body. She shook those thoughts as soon as she realized that he was her brother.

" Is your mom home?" Her voice came out weak and she mentally kicked herself in the ass. She came all this way to meet her, there was no turning back now. She had nothing to turn back to.

" Yeah, let me go get her." His eyes wandered her body as his mouth slid into a cocky smile. She couldn't wait to break it to him that she was his sister, she hated when guys checked her out. A few minutes later, a woman with curly brown hair, dressed in scrubs, stepped into the doorway.

" Hi, you don't know me but…I'm your daughter." She pulled an ultrasound picture from the pocket of her leather jacket and handed it to the woman in front of her.

She stood there, studying the photo until a look of realization crossed her face. She looked up, taking in the eighteen-year-old girl in front of her. The photo slipped from her fingers and she stepped onto the porch, grabbing the girl's arms and pulling her into a bone-breaking hug.

" Hazel, it's really you, I thought I'd never see you again. Those adoptive parents of yours refused to let me see you and they moved away…"

"Yeah, we moved to Arizona. I really hated it there, far too hot for me." Hazel laughed as she glanced at the boy still standing in the doorway. Her mother pulled away and motioned for her to go into the house.

" This is my son, Scott, I had him a year after you were born." The boy, Scott, stared at her intently. She fidgeted slightly with her nails as she entered the house. She extended her hand to the boy and he shook it. She smiled, hoping he wouldn't hate her for dropping in like that.

" Mom, I gotta go, lacrosse practice starts soon." Scott grabbed a bag off the floor and sprinted out the front door, slamming it slightly behind him.

Hazel winced as the door slammed shut. She was hoping that wouldn't happen, but it was out of her control. Now she just hoped he wouldn't be as mad at her tomorrow on her first day at Beacon Hills High.

" Sorry about Scott, I never told him about you." Her mother smiled sheepishly and Hazel nodded her head in understanding.

" So tell me about yourself, where are you staying?" And so the questioning began.

" I rented an apartment further into the city area. I prefer the city. No nosy neighbors." Hazel let out a laugh and waited for the inevitable question to pop up.

" Where are your parents?"

Hazel took a deep breath and began to tell the horrific story as to how both her parents had passed away from cancer over the past two years. Hazel had spent all her time working whenever she wasn't at school. Her mother grew depressed when her father passed and Hazel had to struggle to pay the bills. When it was her mother's turn, Hazel was left with an unbelievable amount of debt that took her nearly a year to work off. Now here she was, orphaned by her adoptive parents due to tragic circumstances.

Melissa held her hand as Hazel spoke and she felt a sense of reassurance and comfort. After Hazel finished her story she excused herself and told her mother she would return this weekend for dinner. Friday night, Melissa made her promise. As soon as she exited the house, she hopped onto her motorcycle and sped into town with little regard to the speed limit. She approached her new apartment and took it in with pride. It had taken five months of work for her to afford her own home and she was proud of herself for being persistent with her efforts.

* * *

Her hands shook as she tried to read the schedule that she held. Where was room 115? She was so lost. The principal had been nice and escorted her to her first class, but now she was on her own and had no chance of making it through the day. She sighed, turning into a hallway that she hoped room 115 was in.

_Oh thank heavens!_ She thought as she spotted the faded room number. She walked into the classroom and sat in the first empty seat she could find.

Her eyes glanced back at her schedule and she laughed, _Economics_, she had already taken this course twice at her old school and passed with flying colors. She could probably answer every single question the teacher would ask and get them all right. She groaned, letting her head fall into her hands as other students filed into the classroom.

A tapping on her desk made her jump. Sitting in front of her was her brother as of yesterday.

" Oh hey bro. I was wondering if I'd have any classes with you." She flicked his collar as she spoke and gave him a sly smile. She had always wanted a brother to pick on.

" Let me see your schedule." She handed him the folded up square of paper and watched as he looked it over.

" This is the only class with me, but you do have Ceramics with my buddy Stiles." He nodded at the boy that had slid into the seat next to Hazel.

Hazel turned to Stiles and extended her hand. He looked at it puzzled and she let out a snort as she grabbed his hand.

" It's called a handshake buddy. I'm Hazel, Scott's sister." She smiled as he looked at Hazel and Scott completely dumbfounded. She twisted a lock of hair around her finger and shot Stiles a flirtatious look before turning back to snatch her schedule out of Scott's hand.

She kept her head down throughout the class, answering any questions the teacher had asked without hesitation then going back to scribbling in her notebook. After the bell rang she found herself in lunch sitting completely alone. Several girls gave her nasty looks of disbelief while the guys were all checking her out. She probably could've picked a more conservative outfit for her first day, but she woke up feeling daring. Her tight leather jacket was zipped up halfway, revealing a tight white undershirt that allowed her navy lace bra to peak through, She had matched that with low-rise skin tight blue jeans and her favorite black combat boots. Her auburn hair was curled recklessly and she wore barely any makeup, just some mascara.

She never wore makeup, she believed in natural beauty, and since she had it she didn't need to bother with faking it. She could feel the jealousy of the other girls as she sat there, eating her sandwich and attracting most of the male attention in the room…including her brother's.

" Why are you here?" Scott sat down across from her, his little lap dog, Stiles, sitting beside her.

" Look, I have my own apartment in the city, it's twenty minutes away and you don't have to worry about me bothering you. I am going to try and spend time with my birth mom though, so I'm sorry in advance if that upsets you, but it's not really your choice." Hazel stopped talking. She ignored his original question and waited for him to respond. He never did.

" So, you have a boyfriend back home Hazel?" Stiles perked up beside her. She turned her head, gave him a quick look over and smiled.

" Not a chance Stiles. I prefer the single life," Hazel rested a hand on his thigh and slowly moved it up, "but, I do like to have fun every once and a while." She whispered the last part in his ear and smiled as she pulled away, removing her hand in the process. She could tell he was reeling from the contact and she loved it, messing with guys was one of her favorite things to do.

" Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to use the little girl's room." Hazel stood up, taking her lunch with her and dumping it in the trash as she rounded the corner.

She glanced down at her watch and glanced back up just in time to run into a muscular body. She stumbled back and a hand reached out to steady her. She smiled, taking in the beautiful man that stood in front of her. He was tall, at least 6'3", with short, curly, light brown hair and very defined features. He wore a white t-shirt with a striped sweater on top and blue jeans with combat boots. She was immediately impressed with this stranger.

" I'm sorry, just checking the time." She laughed, resting her hand on his very muscular arm. He smiled, his blue eyes lighting up as he did so.

" I'm Isaac." He extended his hand and she took it, glad that someone around there knew what a handshake was. His hands were smooth and warm and she could tell that she would have to break her no dating rule sometime soon.

" I'm Hazel, I'm—"

" Scott's sister, I know. I'm sort of staying with him right now so I saw you yesterday." He explained, pulling his hand back and running it through his hair casually.

" Yeah, I probably shouldn't have ambushed him like that yesterday. I just had to meet my mom." She felt guilty now, she was invading Scott's life and there was nothing he could do about it.

" Anyways, I've got to get to class, but I'll see you around." Isaac smiled before walking away.

Hazel stood looking after him for a couple seconds before turning back towards the girl's bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Hazel approached her motorcycle after school, surprised to see a familiar face leaning against it.

" Stiles, how wonderful to see you again. Couldn't get enough of me in Ceramics could you?" She joked as she sat her helmet on the seat. His short brown hair was speckled with dust from the clay in ceramics class. She reached up and swiped the dust out of his hair. She could sense his nervousness as he awkwardly tried to prop his elbow against the handles of her cycle. He slipped and landed on the pavement.

" Hurry up Stiles, I've got to go move into my apartment." She tapped her foot, waiting for Stiles to get up. He popped up and seemed completely unfazed by the embarrassing moment that had just occurred.

" I was just coming to tell you that Scott is just not used to having a sister." Stiles explained. _Obviously,_ Hazel rolled her eyes.

" He's had a really tough time lately, so just be gentle alright." Stiles finished before walking towards his Jeep. Hazel stood there, glancing over her shoulder as she watched Stiles drive off. A look of disbelief still hung over her features as she shook her head and climbed onto her cycle.

She sped through the city streets, wanting to go back home and sleep after the long night she had with Melissa. She got to her apartment and put down the kickstand, taking her helmet and school bag with her.

By the time she reached her floor the movers had already gotten everything inside and it was all unpacked. _So much for unpacking_, she sighed, falling onto her couch and allowing her eyes to close for a while.

* * *

Scott was in complete denial. There was no way he had a sister. She had to be some sort of con artist or something. When he got home he ran straight into his mom.

" We need to talk." He grabbed her arm and led her towards the living room. They sat down and she gave him a quizzical look.

" Is she really your daughter?" Scott hissed quietly.

" Yes." Melissa responded. She put a hand on Scott's upper back but he stood up, angry at his mother for never telling him the truth.

" Did it ever occur to you that she would come back?" His voice was raised and he could feel the anger boiling up inside him. His mother nodded, trying to calm Scott down.

" I need some air." Scott scoffed, running out the front door and into the woods.

* * *

Hazel sat alone at the bar. She was sipping a Screwdriver thanks to her ever so handy fake ID. Her eyes wandered the somewhat deserted bar and she considered just heading back home and getting a decent night of sleep. A drink was placed in front of her and she looked at the bartender confused. He nodded towards a man that sat at the other end of the bar. She grabbed her drink and moved over to the seat next to him.

" You know, you look oddly familiar. I think I've seen you before in—"

" In my dreams, yeah I've heard that one before." Hazel interrupted, giving the guy a quick glance.

" Actually, I was gonna say in school." He laughed and Hazel could feel her cheeks burning.

" So I take it you're not 21 either huh?" She laughed, noticing the boy's features. His face had sort of a wolfish look to it, and his dark blonde hair was chopped short. He was decently built, definitely one of those boys who worked out constantly. She did recognize him slightly; him and his brother were in her English class.

" Ethan right? Or is it Aiden? I haven't been here long enough to tell the difference." She laid her hand on his and smiled sheepishly. She was in the mood to have some fun.

" It's Aiden." Aiden winked, sipping his own drink. Hazel finished hers off and started to drink the one he bought her.

" Whoa, not a huge fan of straight up Scotch." She choked down the burning drink and tried to fake a smile but he laughed as she spit the drink back into the glass.

" Well, that's why I want to get to know you, so I don't send you the wrong drink." He hung his arm casually over the back of her bar stool as he spoke.

" So Aiden, do you and your brother share the same fake ID?" She pondered as she grabbed his ID off of the bar. She laughed at the name, _Arnold Hargrove,_ clever name.

" So Arnold, what exactly is your game here?" Hazel threw the ID back onto the bar and turned to look at him. His games didn't faze her and she knew he was up to something.

" I have no game, just looking to have a fun time with a fun girl." His words floated through her ears and suddenly her sense of seriousness faded. She threw a twenty on the bar and hopped out of her seat.

She ran her hand along Aiden's shoulders as she walked past, whispering something into his ear as she walked towards the girl's bathroom. She took a minute to readjust her hair and turned just in time to see Aiden locking the door behind him.

Now Hazel wasn't usually a very promiscuous girl, but something had clicked in her as she sat at the bar with Aiden. Usually drinking would do that to her, cause her to do erratic things she would never normally do. So as he ran his hands over her hips she thought about how much trouble she would be in tomorrow when they saw each other in the halls.

His lips sucked on her neck as she began to unbutton his shirt. She pushed it off and stared at his bare chest, completely toned just as she had expected. Her hands wrapped around his neck as he unzipped her leather jacket, shoving it onto the counter and propping her up onto it as he removed her tight white undershirt. Finally his lips met hers and she could feel him moaning as they continued to make out on the bathroom counter. After about a half hour, she was beginning to feel lightheaded and they stopped, she pulled her shirt back on as he pulled on his and they exchanged several awkward glances.

" Don't tell anyone we did this. I'm not usually like this. I'll at least do it in my apartment if I'm going to do it at all." She explained as she yanked on her leather jacket. She stumbled as she walked towards the bathroom door and he grabbed her arm to steady her.

" Do you need a ride home? Because you shouldn't be driving home like this." Aiden suggested kindly. She shook her head.

" I'll walk, it's only two buildings over, no big deal." She touched his arm once and gave him a meaningful glance before walking back into the bar.

As she walked up the several flights of stairs to reach her apartment, she continued to think about how she would regret that night tomorrow. She didn't even like Aiden that way, he was just a quick fling to fill her boredom. She would never do that with someone she actually had feelings for.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school, things weren't nearly as hectic as Hazel thought they'd be. Aiden casually walked by her locker and gave her a few cocky smiles, but he got the message last night that it was a one-time thing. She was grateful he hadn't told anyone, it was only her first week, and she didn't want her reputation to be ruined already. She especially didn't want to cause trouble for her brother, she felt somewhat guilty about going off on him yesterday and wanted to avoid him as much as possible.

She hovered around her locker for a few more moments before the warning bell rang throughout the halls. She grabbed her economics textbook and started towards her next class. She entered the classroom to find that Scott and Stiles hadn't gotten there yet. She chose a seat next to a boy she had met briefly yesterday. She gave him a quick glance and immediately knew he was gay. His low v-neck and skintight jeans gave it away.

" Hazel, right?" The boy asked, not glancing up from the book he was reading.

" Yeah, and your Danny?" She questioned, watching as he slowly nodded his head, not even looking at her once.

He was definitely gay. As the final bell rang, Stiles and Scott sprinted into the classroom, just barely making it before Coach closed the door. Stiles sat in the seat in front of Hazel and Scott ended up behind her. Coach looked around the room, glaring at few students in particular.

" Let's discuss the stock market!" His voice boomed as he spoke, a somewhat sarcastic tone constantly dripping from his words.

As the class went by, she noticed Stiles continuously looking back at Scott. She caught bits of their silent conversation and wondered what on earth they were going on about. By the time class ended, she was seriously debating whether or not her brother was a psychopath or not.

As she stopped by her locker before lunch, a warm hand touched her back and she barely looked up. She knew it was Aiden before he even showed his face. He was just cocky enough that he knew he could touch her without getting slapped. She continued to shove her books into her locker as he stood next to her, trying to start up a conversation.

" I told you last night, that was a one time thing, so stop acting so cocky and walk away." Hazel muttered as she shut her locker and started walking towards the cafeteria.

" Why don't you walk away with me?" He whispered into her ear as he kept up with ease. She snorted, turning to give him a nasty look. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into an empty classroom, locking the door behind them. He pushed her back against the wall and she reached over to pull the curtain down over the window in the door.

" I am not making a habit of this…" Hazel started to speak when Aiden's lips covered hers.

The way he kissed her was almost animalistic, purely primal. She loved it, it was completely different than how other guys kissed her, it was more fiery than passionate. She snaked her hands underneath his shirt and let out a slow moan as she felt his heart racing under her fingertips.

" I've really gotta get to lunch, my brother is expecting me." Hazel tried to convince herself to stop as he continued to slowly move his mouth down her neck. He pulled away for a minute, a puzzled look crossing over his features.

" You have a brother? Who?" He asked, moving his hands from the wall behind her to his side. He stepped back, allowing Hazel to catch her breath.

" Yeah, well, he doesn't exactly consider me his sister, but his mother is my birth mom. You know Scott McCall right?" She explained, reaching for the door handle. She swung it open and left Aiden alone in the empty classroom.

She sat down at a lunch table directly across from Scott and Stiles. She wasn't as worried about all the girls hating her today. She had dressed a bit lazier in a loose 'The Beatles' shirt and a leather circle skirt. She still wore her black combat boots and her hair was messily curled as usual.

" So who's Derek?" She asked blatantly, remembering Stiles mouthing his name several times to Scott during economics. Scott gave Stiles a somewhat annoyed look and turned back to look at Hazel.

" Oh come on, you guys aren't exactly the most discreet people." She rolled her eyes, noticing Aiden entering the cafeteria. She gave him a small wave and Scott turned to see whom she was waving to.

" How do you know Aiden?" Scott whipped his head back to Hazel, a look of anger in his eyes.

" We met at a bar last night, chill out." She waved off his question and continued to chew on her fries. She noticed irritation in Scott's voice as he spoke.

The rest of lunch was tense, Scott spent most of the time whispering to Stiles about whoever Derek was and Hazel just sat there, pretending that she didn't give a damn. After the bell rang she decided to skip out on her next class. She sucked at history anyways, plus her teacher was a total bore.

She decided to chill in the ceramics room since there was no class that period, she spent her time working on a vase she intended to submit for a local art competition. As she sat down at the pottery wheel, the classroom door opened.

" Oh, sorry, I didn't think anyone would be here." A familiar voice came from the doorway. Hazel turned to see the stranger she had met yesterday, Isaac.

" Isaac! It's no problem, just pretend I'm not here and do whatever, I'm pretty quiet so I won't bug you." She motioned for him to come in with her clay-covered hands. He threw his bag onto the desk in front of him and shut the door behind him. Hazel ignored his presence, focusing all her time on the vase on the wheel.

She lightly moved her fingers up and down the smooth surface, taking comfort in the clay between her fingers. As she continued, the vase began to take shape. It was beautiful; the way she seemed to have complete control over the substance was mystifying. She could feel Isaac's eyes on her as she stopped the wheel.

" You're really good at that." Isaac's voice was closer to her now, she turned to see him standing right behind her, a bottle of glaze in his hand. She smiled, taking in the project he was working on. It was a pretty little bowl, perfect for decoration or eating out of.

" Why red?" She questioned, curious about his color selection. He shrugged, walking back over to where his project sat.

" Oh come on, there's got to be some sort of psychological meaning behind your color choice." She stood up and walked over to the desk he was sitting at. She stood across from him, her hands still covered in clay.

" It's a cool color." That was all he was going to give her. She smiled, pulling up a chair to sit across from Isaac.

" So, how does one master the pottery wheel?" He questioned, glancing over at her vase still sitting on the wheel.

" I was born with talent, what can I say?" She smiled smugly, stretching her arms above her head as she spoke. Isaac cracked a smile and Hazel snatched the paintbrush out of his hand. She waved it in front of his sculpture like a magic wand.

" For my next trick, I will need a volunteer from the audience." She stood up, pointing the paintbrush at Isaac. He laughed, standing up.

" Now, could you please tell the crowd you name?" She pointed the bristles at him and he said his name.

" Isaac, well, today I will be showing the audience my trick to master the pottery wheel. She grabbed his hand and led him over to an empty wheel, throwing a slab of clay on it and sitting him down behind it.

" Put your hands here," She grabbed one of his hands and pressed it against the clay as she started up the wheel. He winced at the sudden coldness of the clay and she smiled," and your other hand goes here." She held his hands over the clay and let go as he started to get the hang of it.

After a few moments he had a pretty decent vase going on. She stopped the wheel and held up the vase.

" Well there we have it folks, I successfully managed to teach Isaac how to master the pottery wheel in under ten minutes!" She clapped, shooting Isaac a flirtatious look as she walked over to the sink to wash off her hands.

" You're pretty interesting, you know that?" Isaac popped up at the sink next to her and began washing his hands as well.

" Why thank you!" She said as she gave him a quick bow. He laughed, giving her a quick smile before he turned off the water faucet and dried his hands. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he admired the vase he has created.

Just as she started to speak, the bell rang, cutting her off. She ran over and grabbed the vase she had made, storing it on the shelf before she cleaned up her space and sprinted into the hallway.

" We'll talk again soon!" Hazel stuck her head back into the ceramics room, winking at Isaac as he glanced up at her.

She walked to her next class quickly, barely making it there before the bell echoed throughout the halls. She sighed, hoping the day would come to a quick end. She glanced at the calendar on her phone, rolling her eyes, as she had noticed the full moon was tonight. _That explained it,_ everyone was always a little crazy around the full moon.


End file.
